


Closer

by ERR404gaem



Series: Blueprints for the Black Market [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERR404gaem/pseuds/ERR404gaem
Summary: Follow-up to "Feel Good Drag."





	Closer

Warm.

Safe.

_ Cloud _ .

His lips on the back of her neck brought a sleepy, content smile to her face. “Mm...welcome home,” she murmured, hugging his arms closer against her stomach. His response - curling around her with an incoherent grumble - told her more than words ever could. He was happy. Content. At peace. Everything in his world, right now, was perfect. Cloud might have taken to speaking more in recent times, but it was always his actions that spoke loudest to her.

No one else understood.

Tifa lazily rolled over in his arms, lifting her head just enough to take a look at Cloud’s left arm to check for smeared blood, and, satisfied that he hadn’t gotten blood all over their sheets, she relaxed back into the pillow. “Sleep well?” She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Without opening his eyes, Cloud’s hands wandered down to her backside, pressing her closer to him. “Always.” He leaned in to kiss along her throat, pausing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to suck gently at her skin.

She moaned dazedly. “You remembered.”

His hips ground against hers while his mouth remained busy with her neck.  _ Of course. _

There was no rush. No need to rush. Saturdays, the bar opened late. Judging from the angle of the sunlight through the blinds, it was about two-thirty in the afternoon. Plenty of time to take it slow. Agonizingly, torturously, deliciously slow.

And with the kids gone until tomorrow, Cloud was definitely going to make her scream.

She shuddered with anticipation.

“Someone’s eager,” he teased lowly, his left hand creeping up under her shirt as he inched down.

Tifa moaned, unabashedly needy. She wasn’t going to dignify his observation with a verbal response, not when her body was already telling them both how much she wanted him. Especially when he was already intent on exploiting it.

His laughter was a puff of air against her stomach before his lips tickled just above her waistline. His left hand had abandoned its trek upward and instead pulled at her panties, creeping down at an intentionally - and aggravatingly - slow pace. Tifa knew Cloud expected her to buck her hips, to squirm and shudder...and she did.

Cloud snickered triumphantly as he kissed her thighs, hugging her pantyline. Aside from his kisses, he did not touch her, driving her to distraction through anticipation and denial alone.

She dragged her nails over his scalp. “Someone’s ornery,” she whimpered, covering her eyes with her arm so she wouldn’t be tempted to watch him torture her. Watching him only amplified her desire and fueled Cloud’s sadistic streak.

“You’re missing out,” he chided, and she uncovered her eyes, meeting his gaze as he slipped his hand into her panties.

She could not stop the soft cry that escaped her, nor could she stop her right leg from lifting just enough to drape over his shoulder to give him easier access while he teased her. No penetration...oh how she wanted it. His mouth was  _ right there _ , his fingers were so tantalizingly close...the ache between her legs was unbearable.

She released her hold on his hair with her right hand in favor of spurning him to action. Holding his gaze the whole time, she gently nudged his face away so she could pleasure herself.

Evidently, that was what he wanted. His fingers slid inside just as hers touched her clit. Tifa barely bit back a curse, choosing instead to clamp her left hand over her mouth. “God, Cloud…” She was so wet, so tight, it all felt so good... _ there, there, oh god yes right there. _

Cloud kissed her stomach, just below her navel. “What, Tifa?”

She didn’t have time to articulate. “Cloud!” Her muscles contracted around his fingers, and she clamped her left hand over her mouth again to smother her scream.  _ One. _

Cloud’s fingers did not stop. His mouth, however, took over for her hand.

Tifa could take care of herself just fine, but Cloud’s mouth was sinful. Decadent. Hot.

Her right hand fisted in his hair once more, and her left hand quickly followed, simultaneously holding him in place against her and keeping him at bay as he licked and sucked, driving her through the first orgasm directly into the next. Tifa’s screams filled their room, begging, pleading. It was too much, not enough.

_ Perfect _ .

Her ears were ringing when she finally felt like she could breathe again. Everything was sensitive, even the hair on her arms.

Cloud watched her with a smug smirk as he licked his lips. “You made a mess.”

She felt her cheeks burn and knew she was blushing. “Mmm...I think that was all your doing.” She smiled dazedly as he crawled over and gently pushed her onto her back. “Now you’re just going to add to it.”

His lips brushed hers. She could taste herself in his kiss, and it made her moan again. “Condom or no?”

Tifa shook her head. “We’ll take our chances.” She snapped the waistband of his sleep pants. “Pants. Now.”

Cloud kissed her again, smiling against her mouth. “Yes ma’am.” He quickly ditched his own clothing, then helped her out of her panties. Her shirt vanished just as fast. Separation, however, was fleeting. Tifa’s hands wandered over the toned planes of Cloud’s chest, drawing heady growls from deep in his chest. Her mouth was not idle; she kissed her way down his chest, swirling her tongue over his left nipple.

She didn’t want to torture him too much. There would be time for that later. Leaning back up next to his ear, Tifa gently pulled his hips closer. “Come here.” She wanted him. She needed him. Cloud kissed her with a ferocity that surely would have caused her knees to give out, and she loved it. Tifa let him ease her back against the pillows with a soft, eager giggle.

Giggling gave way to delighted relief as he slid inside her. Words ceased to exist. His skin against hers, his deliberate thrusts, his talented hands...she loved it. She loved every bit of it.

Where Cloud had opted to take things slow before, he was in a hurry now. With every thrust, his growls became more strained, more desperate. The closer he got, the louder Tifa’s cries became. Blind sensation took over, until... _ until… _

Oblivion was accentuated by a broken scream, punctuated by a sharp curse.

It took a few minutes for the fog to clear. When it did, Tifa was vaguely aware of how she clung to Cloud like her life depended on it, but it was his sharp hiss, followed by his harsh chuckle, that made her realize the intensity. “You’re bleeding.”

Cloud kissed her. “Always worth it when you make me bleed.” He growled when she removed her hands from his back. “Love you, Tifa.”

“I love you, too. Welcome home, chocobo-head.”


End file.
